How My Life Changed In a Single Moment
by projectrunwayluver
Summary: What happens when Hermione is accidentally thrown back in time to the week before October 31, 1981? What if she tried to stop Tom Riddle from murdering the Potters but only succeeded in saving one of them? How will a man cope without his wife and raising a small child? Read and find out. AU. Sorry no lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this new story idea has been floating around in my mind for about two and a half weeks now. I know it sounds a little strange but please give it a chance. I don't believe I have seen a story like this before and I hope you all will enjoy it. So today is September 22, 2015 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 **_James POV_**

"No, Harry! Get out of there!" Lily said, jumping up from her chair to rush over to where Harry had crawled over to. He was trying to pull the pages of a large tome that had been sitting on a small table. Lily pulled Harry up into her arms who was pouting, his lower lip jutting out. "So sorry about that Professor, ever since Harry has started to walk he's been a little monkey." Lily said, smiling sweetly at our son. Harry gurgled and smiled in response.

"It is quite alright dear." Dumbledore said, looking at Harry with a small smile. "Why don't you take a seat and we can get started?"

Lily sat down slowly, cradling Harry against her chest. For once he was willing to be cuddled, usually he wanted to run around and chase the cat. I turned to look at Dumbledore and wait for him to start. When he didn't speak I took a deep breath, "What is it sir? What's going on? Do you have some news on Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said simply, steepling his fingers. "There was a prophecy made by a seer who is the great great granddaughter of Casandra Trelawney and was overheard by one of Tom's Death Eaters. The Death Eater heard half of the prophecy before he was thrown out of the Hogs Head by the owner."

I blinked slowly, my mouth pursed and rubbed a hand against my chest. My heart was absolutely pounding and it was making me feel light headed. This had to do with us somehow, there was no other reason why we were here. "What was the prophecy?"

"It spoke of a child born as the seventh month dies that will eventually be marked as his equal and either kill him or be killed." A cold feeling of dread seeped through my body. Harry. Harry was born on July thirty-first. "There are two wizard children that have been born in the last five years on July thirty-first. Neville Longbottom and your son."

Lily stiffened and pulled Harry closer to her. He squirmed, trying to get away but she ignored it. I slowly spoke but my voice didn't sound like my own. "What is Lord Voldemort planning, Dumbledore?"

"He wants to kill the child. My informant hasn't told me which one he believes Tom will go after but I would much prefer both of your families going into hiding." I swallowed thickly. Lily started to cry softly without making a sound.

"Do Frank and Alice know?" Lily asked, tears falling down her cheeks. Lily and Alice were very good friends of ours. At almost every Order meeting Lily and Alice sat together with Emmeline Vance. They used to sit with Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadows but Marlene had been murdered by Death Eaters and Dorcas was in hiding with the Prewett twins.

"Yes, they left shortly before you came." Lily nodded absently running a hand through her thick red hair ignoring her tears. I fished my handkerchief out of my pocket and passed it to her. She wiped under her eyes and turned to me her lip trembling. The pain in her green eyes was almost unbearable.

I slowly turned back to Dumbledore. "Do you have an idea of what to do?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Yes," and for the first time Dumbledore looked hopeful. "It's called the Fidelius charm. You hide your location inside of another person. It's extremely complicated but I can do it easily. I would be honored if you would have me do it."

"Thank you for the offer, Professor Dumbledore, but I would rather have Sirius." He was my closest friend. Sirius would fight to the death to keep us safe. Especially little Harry, Sirius loved Harry almost as if he was his own child.

"Do you believe that is a wise choice?" Dumbledore asked, sitting up in his seat. His blue eyes lost their sparkle and he looked concerned. I traded a look with Lily and she nodded her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"If I can't trust Sirius then I can't trust anyone." I said, my lips pressing into a tight line.

"Alright... if you insist. Would you like me to help you with the spell?" Dumbledore asked, watching us closely. His eyes kept flicking between Lily and myself. Harry was curled up in Lily's arms his eyes were fluttering, he was trying to stay awake and failing. I gave Lily a long look and she nodded after a moment.

"Can we get back to you on that?" Lily asked, before I could speak. Dumbledore sat back in his chair and took a deep breath before nodding.

"Of course, whatever you would prefer." Dumbledore said, letting out a heavy breath. Lily and I both nodded.

"Is that everything, Professor?" Lily asked, pulling Harry closer to her. Harry lay his head on her shoulder, asleep.

"No. James, I was wondering if I could see your Invisibility cloak?" Dumbledore asked his eyes almost glowing in anticipation. I blinked in confusion before nodding. "Yes, I'll send it over with Sirius or Remus or Peter."

"Thank you," there was an awkward silence and then Dumbledore smiled suddenly, "would either of you like a lemon drop?"

 ** **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.** **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Good evening my lovely followers. I hope you all liked the start of this story. I have big plans for this and am willing to take any constructive criticism you have to offer. So today is September 22, 2015 and this is the second chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 **_James POV_**

Neither Lily or I spoke as we made out way down the steps from Dumbledore's office. Harry was asleep in Lily's arms. I knew he must be getting heavy for her to hold, but I knew if I tried to take Harry away from her she would make me regret it for the rest of the night.

We silently made our way down the hallway and I smiled as Lily pressed a small kiss to Harry's forehead. Only one student passed us as we made our way through the school. Dumbledore had told us that it was a Hogsmeade weekend and that it was possibly going to be one of the only ones all year. The Death Eaters kept doing more and Dumbledore was trying to protect the students as best he could by not letting them out of the castle. He could easily protect them here, out there... well out there they were on their own.

"You should send Padfoot a patronus message when we get home." Lily whispered so she wouldn't wake Harry. I darted a look at our son, he would be out for awhile.

"I will," I said nodding.

"Will you also send one to Moony and Wormtail?" Lily asked watching Mrs. Norris trot around the corner her tail sticking straight up in the air. Bloody nuisance of a Kneazle. Filch had made her follow the four Marauders all through our time here. She deserved a good kick from a stag, I smirked at the thought. "James?"

"Huh? Oh. No, I won't." I said after a moment.

Lily jerked to a stop, her eyes slightly bugging. "What?! Why not?"

"I think it would be more," I paused looking for the right word, "prudent... if it stayed between the three of us."

"James, what's going on?" Lily asked sharply. It was amazing how quickly my wife's eyes could burn like a basilisk's.

"Now Lils," I started but choked off at Lily's dark glare.

"Don't you 'now Lils' me James Potter! What the bloody hell is going on?!" Lily hissed her teeth bared slightly.

"Lily, sweetheart, you need to calm down." I said leaning forward and pulled on one of the sconces on the wall. It creaked and slowly, oh so slowly, the stones started to move to the side creating a small doorway.

"Why? You've been hiding something from me for weeks now, what's going on?" Lily growled. I lightly grabbed her arm and helped her into the corridor.

"Sweetheart please wait a moment." I said pulling the sconce back into its normal position and the stones slid back into place. "Okay, ask me whatever you would like."

"What have you been hiding from me?!" Lily shrieked as if she couldn't hold it in any more. Her voice echoed around the small space and Harry woke with a startled cry. I pulled him out of her arms her anger be damned. She stomped down the corridor when I didn't respond.

"Lily, it's a very precarious situation and it needs to be treated with the utmost caution." I said lighting my wand with a muttered, "Lumos."

"James, what is it?" Lily asked some of the anger leaving her voice and fear replacing it.

"Sirius, Peter, and I think Remus deflected to the Death Eaters."

 _ **Hermione POV**_

Bellatrix had her wand pointed at me and her eyes were mad. Completely and utterly mad. Tears rolled down my cheeks and my body spasmed against the floor. It didn't matter that she wasn't using the Cruciatus curse at the moment, it was still getting over the last onslaught of torture.

"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? _Where_?" Bellatrix shrieked the last word, her black hair bouncing wildly around her head.

"We found it — we found it — PLEASE!" I yelled, for she had raised her wand again.

"Crucio!" Fire burned through my veins. A hundred knives were stabbing me all over my body. I could barely think through the pain. She stopped so suddenly my body flopped to the floor like a dead fish.

"You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, _tell the truth_!" When I didn't respond fast enough Bellatrix pulled a sharp curved knife out of her waistband.

"We didn't —" My scream cut off my own panted words. Bellatrix was cutting deep into my arm. I tried to buck her off but she was too strong for me. Screams and sobs tore through my chest. I could hear Harry and Ron yelling my name repeatedly but it was hard to hear them of my screams.

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!" I feebly shook my head back and forth. Everything was blurring around me as tears continued down my cheeks. She continued to carve into my arm with the knife throwing bits of my skin onto the floor.

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! _CRUCIO_!" I screamed but it became a shriek when I felt a bone break in my leg. How I could feel it over all the other pain I had no idea but feel it I did.

"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix screamed.

"Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" I sobbed brokenly. "We've never been inside your vault. . . . It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" screeched Bellatrix her hair flying. "Oh, a likely story!"

"But we can find out easily!" Lucius Malfoy said. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"

I watched as Draco Malfoy made his way down the steps to the cellar where my two best friends were. There was no way I could let the Death Eaters get Harry. Even if that meant getting myself killed in the process.

I waited till Bellatrix was turned away and I kicked her as hard as I get. She fell with a loud thump and an oof. I reached forward for her wand and tried to pull it out of her hands with all my might.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The spell hit someone and the dropped to the ground. Red hair blurred in and out of my eye sight. Ron... no... I loved him... NOT RON!

"CRUCIO!" I yelled, pointing the wand at Bellatrix. The evil woman laughed and kicked me in the arm.

"You stupid Mudblood!" Bellatrix started to slash her wand through the air but quickly hurled the death curse over her shoulder. It missed and hit the wall, Harry dove and hid behind the couch.

"And you'll be next after the Mudblood!" Bellatrix shrieked but I hit her hard in the stomach with my shoulder she gasped and I snatched the wand out of her hands. My victory was short lived when a brilliant white light hit my necklace. I stared at the time-turner I had been so carefully guarding in shock as it spun faster and faster picking up speed. There was a brilliant blue light and I felt myself flying back in time.

I landed with a thud a moment later on grass. There was a loud shriek and someone cursed viciously.

"Miss? Miss? Good Merlin, she's been tortured. Go grab Madam Pomfrey Lily. Quick!" That voice sounded familiar. Oh so familiar. I turned my head and slowly opened my eyes.

The gasp was out before I could stop it, "Harry?" But the word was barely whispered. My voice was gone. I made a gasping sound as I stared at the man hovering over me. He had that untidy black hair and glasses. But his eyes... they weren't the right shade of green... If he wasn't Harry that meant... oh Merlin that meant...

"Miss?" I had ended up in the middle of the first war.

 ** **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.** **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Happy Thursday everyone and good afternoon! I hope you all have been having a lovely week and I hope to make it a little bit brighter by posting a chapter. I will try to update all of my stories more frequently but life can be hectic. So today is October 1, 2015 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 **_James POV_**

"I have no idea, professor, she appeared out of thin air." Lily said, bouncing Harry in her arms. After I had told Lily to get Dumbledore the woman had passed out and I carried her to the hospital wing. Since I hadn't wanted anyone to see the woman I had put a disillusionment charm on us. Dumbledore had gotten to the hospital wing, with Lily, at the same time I had. It was a good thing Madam Pomfrey was the only other person in the hospital at the moment since it was clear this woman had been tortured by Death Eaters or perhaps a supporter.

"What are her vitals like, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, staring at the woman. She was laying on the bed like a limp rag doll. There were deep blue circles under her eyes and she was extremely thin in an unhealthy way. Her thick brown curls were knotted and limp around her pale face.

"Not good, I'm afraid. It looks like someone carved into her arm." Madam Pomfrey said, carefully pushing up the woman's blood-soaked sleeve. Lily shrieked while I sucked in a sharp breath. The word MUDBLOOD had been carved into her pale skin. Good Godric... only a Death Eater would do such a thing. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand but nothing happened. She frowned and pulled out a small blue potion bottle, unstoppered it, and dumped it on the woman's arm. Nothing happened to the words but the woman shrieked like a banshee.

Lily jumped and I stiffened as the woman shot up in the bed. She looked around frantically, snatched her wand off the nightstand, and had it pressed under my chin before I could move. She was shaking and her eyes were slightly mad.

"Where am I?" The woman's voice was almost completely gone. Her eyes flicked around the room and stopped on Dumbledore. "P-pro-professor Dumbledore? How are you alive?"

Lily gasped while I stared at the woman in shock. Dumbledore looked at the woman curiously but didn't say anything. Madam Pomfrey had been looking through potions bottles but stood up rigidly when she had spoken. After a moment the woman dropped her wand arm and lowered her head, her lips trembling. "Oh Godric it wasn't a dream."

One tear slid down her cheek, then another. She sucked in deep breath, shook her head and a deep sob shook her small body. The woman started to crumble to the floor but I leapt forward and caught her before she fell.

 _ **Hermione POV**_

I sobbed brokenly into my hands as James helped me over to the bed. It wasn't a dream. It hadn't been a terrible nightmare. Ron was dead. Harry was alone in the future. I was in the past with his parents. My hands shook as I pulled my sweater away from my body. Deep scratch marks marred my skin but I was looking for something else. The time-turner. More than anything else I needed to get back home. I reached down and pulled on the gold chain. The time-turner swung out and I stared at the cracked necklace in shock.

"No," I whispered shaking my head. "No. No. No. No. No."

The hourglass had a deep crack in the side of it and the glowing gold sand was leaking out of the side. The sand lost it's gold color the moment it was no longer touching the time-turner.

"Miss?" I looked up slowly into Professor Dumbledore's bright blue eyes. He took a step forward and slowly pulled my hands away from the time-turner. It swung free and more sand escaped the small hourglass. Lily gave a sharp gasp and I looked up slowly. Her eyes were roving over me her mouth slightly open. She was holding a one year old boy with black hair and brilliant green eyes and a scar-free forehead. Harry Potter. My best friend. Barely one years old.

"That's a time-turner." She said softly. I didn't nod. There was no reason to, she already knew what it was. "It looks just like mine did. How — how did you get it?"

"I've had it for years." I said as loud as I could, but my voice was barely more than a whisper. My throat hurt horribly and I felt lightheaded.

"Who gave it to you, miss, er —?" Professor Dumbledore asked. I swallowed thickly and winced.

"Hermione... and you did, sir." I said softly. Professor Dumbledore nodded while Lily stared at me in shock and James watched me closely.

"How far into the future are you from?" James asked his hazel eyes watching me closely.

"Don't answer that! James you can't ask her something like that, it could completely change the time-line." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Like that would be a bad thing?" I mumbled feeling light headed. "Things couldn't possibly end up any worse than they already are. The man I love is dead and my best friend has to fight alone."

I swayed and gripped the bed tightly. It was then that I saw blood flowing freely down my arm from where Bellatrix had cut into me. I blinked down at the letters and fell back against the mint green sheets.

"Hermione? Hermione! Poppy get a blood-replenishing potion and some bandages!" Professor Dumbledore hovered over me but I could barely focus on him. James was yelling at Dumbledore, Lily was yelling at James, and baby Harry was crying loudly.

"Hold on, Hermione, just hold on!" Lily shouted but I couldn't. The room was spinning and I was tired. So tired. The last thing I thought before I passed out was Ron's name.

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Good evening my lovely readers. I hope you all have had a good week and have an even better weekend. If you have any ideas for this story or others send me a PM or tell me in a review. I take everything you say and try to work it in as much as possible. If you do give me an idea I will give you the credit for it in the author's note. So today is October 29, 2015 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 **_James POV_**

"Damn it, Dumbledore, do something for her!" I snapped running a hand through my hair. Lily was snoring softly on one of the hospital beds. She and Harry had gone to bed a half hour before.

"I'm doing everything I can for her James." Dumbledore said waving his wand over Hermione's arm. She was pale. So extremely pale that it made me nervous. What if she — no I wouldn't think it... she would be perfectly fine. Dumbledore could fix her, no not could, would. He _would_ fix her.

"I'm going to go see if I can get some unicorn tail hair from Horace. Do not leave this woman's side, James." I nodded once and watched as Dumbledore strode out of the room.

I froze at a soft sound and turned to the bed where Hermione was sleeping. Her lips kept moving and I strained to hear what she was saying. I had to cross over to her bed to even read her lips since her voice was so soft. _Ron._ It must have been the man she was in love with. The man who had died.

The doors to the hospital wing and the only person who could make me relax in this moment strode through the doorway like he owned the place. The man flicked a strand of long black hair out of his gray eyes. He smiled slowly, most people would call it a smirk but people who didn't know him well didn't realize it was a smile.

"Prongs what was with the urgent patronus? You sounded absolutely frantic." Sirius Black said stopping next to me. He leaned back against the bed Lily was sleeping in and frowned absently down at my wife.

"If I sounded so bloody frantic why didn't you come quicker?" I asked trying to temper my anger.

"I was talking up this leggy blonde with big —" Sirius started his gray eyes bright but I cut him off.

"Pads!" I snapped exasperated. Sirius's eyes bugged and the smile slowly slid off his face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked turning to look at Lily but for the first time his eyes rested on Hermione. I had to admit she looked horrible and I wasn't the least bit surprised when all the blood drained from his face. Hermione's hair was bloody and matted, she was chalky pale. Her skin practically clung to the bone and I knew if I could see her stomach I could easily count her ribs. In every way she looked unhealthy. And that was without counting the bowl I had placed under her arm to catch the blood which honestly looked rather scary. "What happened to her?"

"Death Eaters." I said simply turning to look at Hermione.

"Good Godric what did they do to her?" Sirius asked slowly walking over to her.

"It's a really long story. In fact I don't even know all of the story." I mumbled pinching the bridge of my nose. "But that's not what I called you for."

"What did you call me here for then?" Sirius asked taking a step towards Hermione.

"You know a thing or two about curses, right?" I asked my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

"Yes..." Sirius said drawing out the word. "Why?"

In answer I lifted Hermione's sleeve. Sirius paled to the color of old porridge and dropped to his knees. He tentatively touched the letter M and pursed his lips when Hermione moaned with pain before repeating Ron's name again. Sirius's hands clenched into fists and he pushed himself up from the floor. A murderous look was on his face.

"I'll kill her." He said in a strangled voice. I stared at him in shock but grabbed his arm when he started to walk away.

"Wait! You know who did this?" I asked feeling sick to my stomach.

"It would be hard to forget. Bellatrix used the same spell on Marlene." I winced at the mention of Sirius's ex girlfriend and the fact that the only reason she was his ex was because she had been murdered. Rather violently. "The only question is how she did it... I have it on good authority that she's on her honeymoon. With Rodolphus Lestrange."

I tried not to think about what Bellatrix Black, well now her name was Lestrange. Either way I did not want to think about her on her honeymoon. I quickly steered the conversation back to safer waters. "Do you know how to heal it?"

"I'm not completely sure honestly. I'll have to look it over." Sirius said running a hand through his hair. He sighed and lowered himself next to Hermione. "How long has she been here?"

"A couple hours at most." I said turning to look at the clock on the wall.

"This can't be possible," Sirius muttered so softly I almost hadn't heard him.

"What isn't?" I asked turning to look at my best friend.

"Did, er, what's her name?" Sirius asked gesturing to Hermione.

"Hermione." I said watching as Sirius stared blankly at the word on her arm.

"Did Hermione say what was used to carve into her skin?" Sirius asked softly.

"No," I said shaking my head. "She passed out before she could. Why do you ask?"

"Because I recognize this kind of knife cut but not the spell she used." Sirius said frowning.

"What? How the hell do you know that?" I asked feeling completely bewildered.

"Because —" Sirius took a deep breath, "Because it was done with my knife. And I have it on me right now. I haven't taken it off since Uncle Alphard gifted it to me in his will."

"Awe damn it," I muttered dropping my head into my hands.

"What's going on Prongs, really?" Sirius asked sounding oddly serious. "You can tell me anything."

"I know I can," I said looking up quickly. "But — oh hell, if I can't trust you who can I trust?!"

"Er, no one." Sirius said trying not to smile.

I took a deep breath before jumping in headfirst. "Do you know what a time-turner is?"

Sirius fell back onto his butt, a shocked look on his face. "Awe fuck!"

"My sentiments exactly." I grumbled rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands.

"What do we do?" Sirius asked looking dazed. "Lord Voldemort will want her."

"Keep her safe," I mumbled. "That's all we can do."

 ** **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.****


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Good morning my lovely readers and happy Wednesday. I hope you all have had a good week so far and have an even better weekend. I hope to update a lot in the coming weeks but with the holidays coming up it will be difficult the closer it gets to Christmas. So today is December 9, 2015 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **Hermione POV**_

I woke with a sharp, painful gasp. Someone was digging into my arm, hard. The scream ripped out of my body before I could stop it. It hurt my already ravaged throat.

"Hermione, shhh, it's okay." A soft voice said. It was Ginny, the only reason I could tell was because of her red hair. She was blurring in and out of focus from the tears streaming down my cheeks. But where were Ron and Harry? "Sirius is helping, I promise. He's trying to figure out what spell Bellatrix used. She used his knife and he knows how it works... he knows what he's doing."

"Hermione, you need to breathe." Another voice said. It was Harry... my best friend Harry. But where was Ron?

"Harry?" I gasped between screams and sobs.

"Did she just say Harry?" A deep voice growled from above me. I looked up slowly at the man that was blurring in and out of my line of sight.

"Yeah, I think she did." Ginny said back, or at least I thought it was Ginny.

"Is she hallucinating?" Harry asked, sounding concerned.

"Harry? Where's Ron?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. Harry was hovering over me, in fact he was holding me down. There was a sharp feeling in my arm, a shudder rippled through my body and something splashed to the floor.

"Oh Godric, I'm going to be sick!" Ginny moaned, backing away from my bed.

"Harry?" I mumbled, shaking my head. "Harry, where's Ron?"

"James keep her still! If she loses any more blood she could die! Lily we need your help!" James? But James was dead... in fact so was Sirius... and Lily was too now that I thought about it... but... how were they alive?

"James?" I asked faintly, trying to focus. "Sirius?"

"She knows my name?" Sirius growled. I tried to focus on him but my eyes were blurry with tears.

"I don't know?!" James said, pushing my shoulders down on the bed to keep me from moving. I bucked and screamed as Sirius prodded my arm again. "Lily! She's too strong! I need you!"

But from the retching sounds I knew that Lily wouldn't be any help. "Damn it!" James growled. Sirius grabbed a bottle and poured the contents over my arm. I screamed as a boiling pain rose up in my arm. It hurt so badly I was afraid I would black out from the pain of it. There was another splashing sound and I could tell the room was getting fuzzy around the edges.

"James do something! You have to hold her still or she will lose more blood," there was another splash. "Damn it! Like that!"

James cursed darkly before doing the last thing I ever thought he would. He crawled on top of the bed and hovered over me, pinning my shoulders to the bed.

"Harry..." I mumbled, staring up at James. Everything was too fuzzy and I couldn't grasp on to anything. My mind, my mouth, anything. "Protect Harry... and Lily... and yourself... from Voldemort... your wand... your wand... never put it down..."

"Hermione? HERMIONE! Come on stay with me!" But the room was getting dark. So dark... and I didn't want to fight it anymore. What was the point? I drifted slowly towards the darkness. Letting it consume me completely. But the last thing I heard was James screaming my name repeatedly begging me to stay with him.

 _ **James POV**_

I stared down at the woman under me my arms shaking. A tear was slowly moving down my cheek. Blood was splattered everywhere and Sirius was pouring potion after potion on Hermione's arm. The woman beneath me was paler than Sir Nicholas. Her hospital gown was drenched and blood and tears and her hair was matted around her head. But the blood was slowing down, we had to stop whatever was wrong on the inside before we could heal the outside..

"Finally!" Sirius yelled, a large smile crossing his face.

"Did you get it?" I asked, my arms shaking. My stomach was rolling horribly and it wasn't being helped by Lily who was retching in the bathroom repeatedly. She hated the sight of blood and at the moment I wasn't liking it much either. The only good thing that had happened was that Harry was still asleep on a bed on the opposite end of the hospital wing.

"Yeah, I stopped the internal bleeding." Sirius said, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm. He started riffling through some potion bottles and picked up a green one. "Give this to her, she needs it."

"Blood Replenishing Potion?" I asked, uncorking the bottle.

"Yeah," Sirius said, waving his wand. All the wet blood vanished from the floor. "Yeah... uhh... did you hear what she said before she passed out? About Harry?"

I sighed, pushing myself up off of the bed. "I was hoping it was my imagination."

"It wasn't. Lord Voldemort is coming after Harry?" I looked down and bit my lip hard.

"Yeah... Dumbledore told us earlier today." I said, running hand through my hair. "We need to go into hiding and use the Fidelius Charm."

"Isn't that... difficult?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes," I said with a shrug. "But the hardest part is finding someone willing to do it. I," I took a deep breath. "I picked you, Sirius."

"No."

"I knew you would... Wait what?!" I yelped. "But you have to!"

"No," Sirius said shaking his head. "I'm the obvious choice it's too easy... what if you chose... Peter?"

"Wormy?" I asked shocked. "You're kidding, right? He'd piss himself if a wanted Death Eater looked at him funny."

"No but think about it... no one would expect you to pick him. Even Lord Voldemort. They will come for me but you three will be safe through him." Sirius had a point. In fact he had a great point... after all we couldn't use Remus... "Just think about it, okay?"

"I don't need to think about it. Send Peter a patronus, we're doing this tonight before Remus finds out and can tell Lord Voldemort."

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Good morning everyone and happy Wednesday! I hope all of you had a wonderful Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/Break and have a happy New Years Eve. Sorry for not updating sooner but with the holidays and end of year work it makes things harder. Next week will be difficult for updating too because I will need to put all of last years files in order, put them in manilla envelopes, and put them in boxes. It will end up taking me a week at least. I hope to post a few chapters for all of my different stories but we will see what happens. So today is December 30, 2015 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **James POV**_

Lily, Sirius, and I stood in the corner of the hospital wing talking softly. While Hermione and Harry wouldn't be able to hear us, Madam Pomfrey would. She had come back to the hospital wing a few minutes after Sirius and I had coaxed Hermione to swallow a few mouthfuls of dreamless sleep potion. Unfortunately, we gave her a little bit too much and didn't know how long she would be sleeping for.

When Madam Pomfrey checked Hermione over, after she had yelled at us for "playing healers," she said we saved her life; and while we might have used a little too much dreamless sleep potion she would be okay.

"When was it you sent Wormy the patronus?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Uhhh," Sirius pulled out his pocket watch from his pants pocket. "Two and a half hours ago."

"And how long do you think it will take Wormy to get here?" Lily asked, running her fingers through Harry's messy hair. She always did that when she was nervous.

"He should be here soon," Sirius said glancing at Hermione. I frowned, Sirius kept staring at Hermione every few minutes but I couldn't tell why. It could have been that he was keeping an eye on her to make sure she was healing nicely but it could've also been something else... something... no he wouldn't... no... just no...

I roughly cleared my throat and let out a heavy breath. "How long do you think he'll be?"

"He'll be here Prongs, don't worry. And Wormy has his own internal clock, he always has." Sirius said rubbing his hand across his face.

"James, Sirius is right. Peter will get here when he can." Lily said, fiddling with her wedding ring. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sirius's eyes dart to Hermione again.

"I know, I know, I just —" I was cut off by the doors slamming open. Harry woke with a startled cry. Peter came running in, his pale blue eyes wide.

"Mr. Pettigrew I need it to be quiet in here for my patients!" Madam Pomfrey yelled from her office.

"Sorry!" He gasped.

"Nice going you toss pot!" Sirius snarled.

"Pads," I said giving Sirius a long look. He didn't look the least bit repentant. But Peter did.

"Sorry, sorry..." He said squeakily unfortunately that only made Harry scream louder.

"Peter!" Lily all but growled. He gave Lily a sheepish look between huge gulps of air. Peter had never figured out how to be quiet around a sleeping baby. In fact the harder he tried, the louder he was.

"Sorry — guys —" Peter gasped, his hands on his knees while Harry screamed and Lily tried to calm him down. "Had — to lose — Remus."

We all stiffened at the traitor's name. Lily and I exchanged a nervous look but Sirius was the first one to speak. "What did you tell him?"

"That I had to get groceries for my mom." I turned to look out the nearest window. It was completely pitch black out.

"Nice alibi Peter!" I snapped angrily.

"Yeah Diagon Alley closes at eight with the new curfew from the Ministry of Magic." Lily said looking queasy. I couldn't blame her, I wasn't feeling too great myself... What if Remus stormed in looking for us with a group of Death Eaters... Merlin we needed to go into hiding fast...

"Damn it Wormy it's eleven thirty!" Sirius growled.

"I'm sorry! I panicked!" Peter said looking very pale.

"It's fine," I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to calm my raging emotions. "We should get down to business before Remus starts looking for us."

"What business?" Peter asked, his eyes darting around, a frown on his face.

"James, Lily and Harry need to go into hiding immediately. Lord Voldemort wants Harry for something and we need to keep them safe." Sirius said, his hands slowly curling into fists.

"Okay, what can we do to keep them safe?" Peter asked, his eyes lingering on Harry. "Because if there is anything at all I can do I want to help."

"We were thinking about the Fidelius Charm." Peter frowned in confusion. "It's like a strong shielding charm but the secret is hidden inside of a person."

"Okay...?" Peter said, drawing out the word. "What can I do to help? After all I'm not very good at spells."

"I know but... we were thinking... you could be the person we put the secret in." Sirius said breathlessly.

Peter blinked owlishly before turning to look at Sirius. "A-And why don't you want to do it?"

"I do but I'm the obvious choice. They will be doubly safe if we use you." Sirius said staring at Peter closely. He dropped his head for a moment. His lips were pursed and he seemed to be mumbling something under his breath.

After a moment he looked up, his cheeks flushed and his eyes almost sparkling. "I'll do it. Of course I'll do it... after all I would do _anything_ for my friends..."

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Good morning everyone and happy Tuesday. I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. Sorry for not updating sooner but I have been sick with a very bad cold and while I'm not completely back to normal I should be good soon. I will try to update more in the near future but I make no promises. So today is April 5, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **James POV**_

"Okay, that should do it." Sirius said twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Are you sure it worked?" Peter asked turning in a circle looking confused. "I can still see the house."

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out so I wouldn't yell. "Peter…You can still see it because you're the secret keeper. The rest of us can't."

"Really?" He asked staring at where the house had been a minute before. Sirius rolled his eyes while Lily pinched the bridge of her nose before turning away to watch the sun that was rising in the distance.

"Yes, really." I said tapping my fingers against my leg absently. "We should get in before the Death Eaters or the traitor sees us."

"Okay," Peter said walking towards the house. A moment later he disappeared from view. Sirius rolled his and I curled my hands into fists.

"Mon Dieu..." Lily muttered rolling her eyes. I smiled in spite of myself and Sirius smirked at the way my lips were twitching. He knew how I felt about Lily's periodic slips. Every once in a while she slipped into the French language. She did it whenever she was frustrated or lost in emotion.

"How long do you think it will take him to realize we can't follow him?" Sirius asked dryly.

I pulled out my pocket watch and flicked it open. "Three...Two...One..."

Peter appeared suddenly out of breath his watery blue eyes wide. "S-Sorry, I forgot."

"It's fine Peter but we really do need to get Harry to bed." Lily said shifting Harry in her arms. He was snoring softly, his head resting against her shoulder. The way his face was pressed against her made his mouth fall open in a small O.

"But he's already sleeping...?" He said looking at baby Harry. None of us deigned to comment and after a minute of awkward silence Peter passed Sirius a small piece of paper. His eyes quickly flicked across the page before passing it to Lily. She quickly read the familiar words and passed me the note. I read the paper depicting our address and burned it with my wand the moment I was finished.

"Okay, we're ready." I said slipping my wand into my back pocket.

"Prongs, you know what Mad-Eye says about putting your wand in your back pocket." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Oh come on, like he has seriously ever seen someone lose their ass from keeping their wand in their back pocket." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well there was that pretty bird with the large —" Sirius started but stopped when Lily gave him a dark look. "What? I was going to say big eyes."

"Of course you were." I said sniggering.

"Oh shut it!" Sirius snapped darkly.

"Bloody hell, we have company." Peter said paling drastically. I turned and spotted the problem a little ways down the street. Death Eaters. At least five of them. And one of them was Greyback. Which meant Lupin couldn't be too far behind.

"Let's go." I said walking towards the house. Lily was a few steps ahead of me and she easily passed through the barrier but Harry did not. For one horrifying moment he was suspended in midair then he quickly fell towards the ground.

"Catch him!" I yelled running forward but I knew I wasn't close enough to catch him. Sirius watched in silent shock, his eyes wide and his face paling with each passing moment. Peter, Merlin bless his barmy head, shoved Sirius aside roughly, leapt forward and caught Harry before he could hit the ground. Harry awoke with a startled shriek and started to cry.

Lily and I both stared at Peter in silent shock. Peter quickly looked between the three of us who were frozen with shock then growled, "Come on let's move!"

Lily turned back to the house, Peter ran through with Harry and I all but pushed Sirius towards the barrier. He stumbled but I pulled him after me. I could feel the barrier shimmer the moment I passed through. Sirius continued to stumble behind me but I quickly pulled him into the brick cottage that had been my home since Lily and I had married.

"What — the hell — was that?" I gasped out between huge lungful's of air and turned to look at my best friend. Sirius was pale and slowly slipping to the ground. "Sirius?"

"I'm — f-fine." Sirius muttered his head falling back against the cottage wall. His color was slowly turning back to normal.

"Here," Lily said, pressing a teacup into Sirius's shaking hands. "This should help."

"Thank you, Lily." Sirius said slowly tipping the teacup to his lips. I slowly turned to smile at my wife. She was kneeling on the floor in front of Sirius a soft smile on her face. Lily had always understood the special bond between my best friend and myself. Especially since we had done a spell that had made us brothers in every way but blood.

"Any time, Sirius." She said sitting back on the floor. I relaxed back against the sofa that Peter was sitting on with Harry who was giggling and batting at his bangs.

"Thank you, Peter." I said nodding at my friend. He slowly looked up from my son a smile crossing his face. There was something that was rather unnerving about his smile but I blinked and a moment later his smile was normal, small and sheepish and there was a little bit of a twinkle in his eyes. "Like I said yesterday, I would do anything for my friends."

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Good morning everyone and happy Thursday. I hope you all had a lovely weekend and that your week gets better with every hour. Sorry for not updating sooner but life can be a little crazy at times and it's getting closer to summer. So today is May 19, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **Hermione POV**_

I found myself fighting against a thick sea of darkness that I couldn't force myself out of. Every time I felt like I had escaped it pulled me deeper and deeper into its clutches. I tried to cling to the things that mattered to me the most. My love for Ron, my family, the fact that I was in the past but they were all slipping away from me. Ron's face blurred and blended till I could no longer remember the shape or color of his eyes. Harry's shy smile slipped away like I was trying to hold onto sand. My mother's smell and the way she smiled at me, my father's deep rich laugh and sparkling brown eyes. The harder I tried to hold on to the memories the faster it slipped away.

Something broke through the darkness that was trying to erase everything I held dear. It was the sound of sobbing. A woman. She was crying, pleading for help. More than anything I wanted to help her but whenever I tried, I was pulled deeper into the abyss.

Please, I wanted to cry out, please stop crying. But the woman never did. Her sobs tore through me like a knife and then there was another voice. A comforting voice or at least the woman tried to be comforting.

"Hold on," she whispered. "Hold on Dear...the professor is coming to help you...he can heal you..."

The words didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. I was so confused and I knew I was losing my grip on things, although I couldn't understand why. Bits and pieces were coming back. Sirius working on me, James helping, Lily being sick, me, muttering about James keeping hold of his wand. I thought Sirius had fixed me up but maybe Sirius hadn't fixed everything in me. Maybe I was dying. The thought didn't scare me. In fact...I was looking forward to it. I wanted to see Ron again, my parents, who had been tortured to death in front of me by Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange. How I had barely escaped with my life. How Remus and Tonks had barely saved me from them and that they had to drag me from the house screaming and sobbing. I longed for my death so I could see my loved ones again.

Instead of slipping back into the sea of darkness my thoughts became clearer and less hazy. Yes, there was terrible pain and that woman was screaming and crying. I finally realized why her screams and sobs shook me to the core. They were mine.

The more I pulled out of the darkness surrounding me the more pain and fear I felt. I could hear my sobs and Madame Pomfrey, whispering comforting words and Dumbledore slicing open my arm. It hurt, it hurt more than words could describe. Somehow I knew Dumbledore was trying to work on me as gently as he could but the pain was so intense that I sunk back beneath the dark abyss and it embraced me like an old friend. I knew there would be no escaping it this time.

 _ **James POV**_

Lily and I sat across from each other on the sofa and watched Harry as he played with my glasses. He was giggling and kept making a "ga-ga-ga" sound. Even though I was practically as blind as a bat without my glasses I knew Lily and Harry were both enjoying this moment tremendously.

"That's right Harry, they're called glasses." Lily said pressing a kiss to our son's forehead.

"I love you," I whispered pressing a kiss to my wife's cheek. Or at least I tried to get her cheek, I hit her ear instead.

She giggled and pushed me back, "I love you too."

"Ugh would you two quit it, you're like an old married couple." Pads said walking into the room. I couldn't see him very well but I would recognize his voice anywhere.

"Oh, hush up Sirius, you're way too cynical for twenty-one." Lily said as I carefully removed my glasses from Harry's grip and placed them back on my nose. Sirius blurred into view and I smiled at my best friend. He was sprawled out on one of the chairs in the family room eating a bag of crisps.

"Mate, you're making a mess," I said looking at the crumbs on the floor.

"I'll go get the broom." Lily said standing slowly. She cracked her back, pulled and walked slowly into the kitchen.

"Why do you end up making a mess every time you come over?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"Bloody hell, you are so whipped." Sirius said shaking his head back and forth.

"Oh stop. You could be happy too, if you tried looking again." I said softly pushing myself up off the sofa.

"It's...it's too soon, James." Sirius said a haunted look coming to his eyes. "You don't understand and I honestly hope you never do."

"Sirius..."

"No, I don't ever want to get married. I don't see their faces anymore. Only fu —"

"Don't you dare use that kind of language in front of Harry, Sirius!" Lily yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry, sorry." Sirius muttered, shaking his head as if he had water in his ears. "I should get going anyway. Need to check on Peter one last time before I go into hiding myself. It's too hard being around Remus, his lies and pleadings have been driving me up the wall."

"Be careful." I said seriously as he walked towards the door.

"You too," he said nodding once and then yelled, "See you Lily!"

"Don't trip over any little trick or treaters they start earlier on warm days!" She said as she came into the room. Sirius flicked her off as he walked out the front door and slammed it loudly behind him.

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. s more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Good morning everyone and happy Tuesday. I am very sorry for not updating sooner but life gets in the way. Same with writer's block. It comes at the worst times. I hope to update more in the future, all of my stories in fact. But now that it's summer I will be traveling to my family's cabin more which means no internet. On a little side note you might want to grab the box of tissues for this chapter. So today is July 7, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **Lily POV**_

I frowned scrubbing at a stubborn spot on the counter, This was my nightly ritual before I went to bed. Scrub down the kitchen and then change into my pajamas before taking myself off to bed. If I didn't do it I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. My sister, Petunia, was the same way. She had it worse than I did, where she needed to clean the whole place till it was sparkling but I only needed to wipe down the counters and sweep the floor.

"You can use magic for that you know," James said buttoning up his striped pajamas.

"Oh, hush, I like doing it the Muggle way." I said throwing the rag at my husband. It missed, of course.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist, "I love you, you know that?"

"Yes," I whispered breathily as he kissed my neck. "I love you too."

James dropped his arms and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm going to play with Harry for a little bit before we put him to bed."  
"Okay, I'll go change quick." I said before darting up the steps. Our room was at the top of the steps next to Harry's nursery. I quickly shimmied off my clothes and pulled a lightweight cotton nightgown from the top drawer of my dresser. It was soft and went down to my feet.

I took a deep breath before making my way back down the steps thinking about Harry. There was something I needed to talk to James about tonight. He would be ecstatic but I was nervous. I was going to tell him I was ready to have a second child.

Just thinking it made my hands shake and I twisted them nervously. My pregnancy with Harry had been difficult to say the least. The mediwitch had diagnosed me with something called Hyperemesis Gravidarum, a severe type of morning sickness where you can't keep anything down you eat or drink. I had spent most of my pregnancy with IV's hooked up to me, laying in bed, my stomach rolling. The mediwitch had told me there were certain potions that could help but since most of the ingredients were rare and expensive it was rarely made.

My hands twitched at the thought of potions before I quickly pushed it away. Or more accurately _him_. I frowned and shook my head.

The rag I had thrown at James was laying on the bottom step of the stairs and I quickly picked it up. The last thing I needed was for it to stain the carpet.

"James," I called coming around the corner. The door to the sitting room was closed, which was rare. I opened it and slowly came through. Harry was sitting on James' stomach and trying to grab the smoke coming out of the end of his wand. I chuckled and shook my head. "You two make quite the pair but it's time for Harry's bedtime."

"But you don't want to go to bed, do you son?" James asked with a laugh. Harry only gurgled before holding his arms out to me. I reached down and deftly pulled him into my arms. James shook his head and smiled before leaning back on the sofa twirling his wand in his hand.

"Come on, sweetie, let's get you to bed." I said walking out of the room. Harry yawned widely and tucked his head into my neck. I smiled and pressed a kiss to his hair.

Suddenly the front door burst open in the other room and I gasped sharply, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end. Harry jumped and opened his mouth to scream but I quickly covered it so he couldn't make a sound.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James yelled from the other room.

A sob escaped my lips and then I was running, stumbling up the steps, my nightgown twisting around my legs. I could hear James fighting Lord Voldemort but I was terrified for my husband's life, for my child's life.

I ran into Harry's room and placed him in his crib. My son stared up at me with large green eyes and I kissed his downy baby head once before shoving the comfortable blue recliner in front of the door. It was heavier than I thought but I grunted and pushed it until it was pressed against the doorknob. Next I stacked the boxes of nappies and old clothing on the chair.

My heart pounded and I ran forward to pull Harry out of the crib. The only chance we possibly had was jumping out the window, sliding down the roof and running to the closest Order house which was, unfortunately, five miles away.

I had just pulled Harry into my arms when the door was blasted open. Oh no... James... was he? No I had to believe he was alive.

Harry didn't cry when I dropped him back into the crib and I was glad he didn't. If this was my last memories of him I did not want it to be of him crying. I turned and spread my arms wide to protect my son.

Lord Voldemort, his eyes blood red, skin pale, bald and slits for a nose like a snake, was a terrifying sight to behold. Especially in my house.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" I screamed desperately.

"Sssstand asssside, you ssssilly girl . . . sssstand asssside now." He hissed like a snake. A shiver raced over my body but I would not move.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—" I yelled firm in my choice. To be honest there was no choice. I knew the moment James had yelled for me to run I would die. But that thought didn't scare me. I had no fear of my death.

"Thisss isss my lassst warning—" Voldemort hissed.

"Not Harry! Please . . . have mercy . . . have mercy. . . . Not Harry! Not Harry! Please—I'll do anything—" I said not caring that a single tear had escaped my eye. Was there any way I could save Harry? I didn't have my wand so I couldn't Apparate but James maybe he could save -

"Ssstand assside. Ssstand assside, girl!" He yelled but I didn't move. I bent my body back as best I could to protect my son.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" There was a flash of brilliant green light, I gasped, and then everything was gone.

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews help me create a story that everyone loves. And the only way to make sure I know you all like it is with reviews telling me what you think, what you love and hate about it. Also any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated and I would give you credit if I used your idea in the Author's Note. Seriously guys every little bit helps.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Good morning everyone and happy Wednesday. I wanted to let you all know that I will be on vacation all next week and I won't have internet. I might do some writing up there but I'm not making any promises. On a little side note I wanted to let you all know that I started a new story for the Hunger Games and it's the series from Peeta's perspective. So today is July 13, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **James POV**_

I was floating in a sea of darkness. Time had no meaning. In the distance I could hear two people arguing and a baby crying. A baby? No not a baby a toddler. He kept saying "Momma."

My hand tightened on the wand I was still holding. Hermione had been right to hold onto my wand no matter what. But if only she could have told us more... could have somehow prepared us better for Lord Voldemort.

My thoughts were hazy and I realized I needed to push my way through whatever it was that was pulling me down. There was someone else crying and I had a vague thought that it was me. I didn't particularly care that I was crying. Things weren't very clear but I could remember enough. Fighting Voldemort to give Lily and Harry time to run but I had been hit with a curse of some kind. It had been a nonverbal so I didn't know what it was but seeing my torso on fire had been absolutely horrifying. The following spell had thrown me into the living room wall.

Almost, as if through a tunnel, I heard someone speaking to me. "James? James can you hear me? Shhh James it's going to be okay. It's Professor Dumbledore... Harry should be fine and Peter is going to Azkaban he almost killed Sirius..." I made some sort of noise in the back of my throat. "James? No Minerva I don't think he can hear me, we need to get him to St. Mungos, he's losing too much blood."

I tried to say something, anything about the traitor that had tried to ruin my family, but the darkness was pulling me under and it was too hard to fight it.

 _ **Hermione POV**_

Madame Pomfrey wheeled me down the hallway and I stared silently at my lap as tears fell down my face. Dumbledore had told me what had happened. Voldemort had gone to Godric's Hollow to go after Harry. Lily was dead, Harry was scarred with the lightening bolt on his forehead, and James was in some sort of a coma. His whole front was burned and he was in the process of growing new skin. Unfortunately, his head was a different story. After Voldemort had burned him he had been thrown into the nearest wall.

He had been brought in by Dumbledore and McGonagall a week and a half ago.

We stopped at the front desk of the fourth floor, Spell Damage. The welcome witch nodded us both through barely looking up from the smutty romance book she was reading. Madame Pomfrey clucked angrily as she continued to push me down the hall.

After a few moments I finally said, "I'll take it from here, thank you for your help Madame Pomfrey."

"Are - are you sure?" She asked nervously.

"Yes." I said slowly looking up at the witch. She was biting her lip so hard it was white but after a moment later she nodded and turned to walk away.

I watched her for a moment before wheeling myself down the hallway. My hands shook and tears dripped down my cheeks. It took me so long to get to that room at the end of the hall but in the end when I was outside the door I was sobbing. I couldn't open the door. I couldn't do this. It was too hard. I had known but I hadn't been able to save them.

"Hermione?" I looked up from my lap to the man standing in front of me. His gray eyes were sunken and his black hair hung limply around his head. He seemed hunched in on himself and there was a deep cut on his cheek that had been healed but not properly as there was still a scar.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out was a horrible hiccuping sobbing sound. Sirius knelt down and pulled my hands into his. He didn't say anything and I was grateful for that.

"Hey Sirius where's - oh um...hi?" I pulled my hands out of Sirius' and wiped my eyes and nose. A tall man with a malnourished body, blond hair and hazel eyes was standing in front of us holding Harry. Just the sight of him with that scar on his forehead brought on a new round of tears. But this time they were silent tears. The kind you had when you could barely hold yourself together.

"I'm sorry," I whispered after a couple minutes when I no longer felt like I was going to be broken in two. "I'm so sorry. I tried to save them both."

I hiccuped and Remus passed me his bright red handkerchief. It took me a moment to wipe off my face. I passed it back to him. "Thank you Remus."

His eyes widened in shock and he almost dropped Harry. "You really do know me, don't you? You really weren't lying Sirius? She's from the -"

"No, I wasn't." Sirius said quickly cutting him off. He was rubbing my hand between his trying to comfort me in the only way he could.

"How's James doing?" I asked running a hand through my hair. My thick bandage got stuck on the overlarge sweater Dumbledore had found for me yesterday. I had been awake for a few days but it had been hard to stay awake.

"He's..." Sirius started then his voice cracked. "He's not doing well. At the moment I'm working in loco parentis."

I nodded and turned to look at my best friend. He was playing with his fingers and giggling. A sad smile crossed my face. I swallowed thickly and looked up slowly at Remus.

"How are you doing Remus?" I asked softly after a moment. A strange look I couldn't place crossed his face but he quickly hid it. "I'm fine."

I decided not to comment. There was an extremely awkward silence and after a moment I said softly. "Would you two mind if I had a moment with James?"

"Uhh sure," Sirius said slowly standing up to his full height. His back cracked in multiple places making me wonder how long he had been staying here in the hospital.

"Alone." Both men raised their eyebrows in surprise but said nothing. I took a deep slow breath and opened the door to my best friend's father's hospital room.

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews help me create a story that everyone loves. And the only way to make sure I know you all like it is with reviews telling me what you think, what you love and hate about it. Also any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated and I would give you credit if I used your idea in the Author's Note. Seriously guys every little bit helps.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Good afternoon everyone and happy Wednesday. I am very sorry for not updating sooner but life gets in the way. Same with writer's block. It comes at the worst times. I hope to update more in the future, all of my stories in fact. Since summer is almost over I should be updating all of my stories more. Now on a little side note I wanted to let you all know that I have started a new story, it's the Hunger Games from Peeta's perspective so please check it out when you can. So today is September 21, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **Hermione POV**_

I wheeled myself into the hospital room, my hands shaking horribly. Laying in the bed, looking much worse than I had feared, was James. He had thick white bandages wrapped around his torso and his head. There were shallow scrapes across his face and his glasses were nowhere in sight. They must have been destroyed during the fight.

I took a shuddering breath and wheeled myself up to his bed. James' body moved with his breaths but besides that he was as still as a statue. My hands shook as I placed my hands on the mint colored blanket making sure not to touch him.

I didn't know why I had come in here, there wasn't anything I could possibly do or say to the man lying comatose in the bed. But something in me wanted to be near him, to make sure that he was safe. Pettigrew may have been in Azkaban but the other Death Eaters would want to kill James or Harry or even me.

That would be a definite possibility, Death Eaters coming after the five of us. I would need to talk to Dumbledore about it when I got back to Hogwarts. He would have a plan to keep us safe.

I sat with James and watched the sun as it moved outside the window. James didn't move once while I sat with him. I watched a freckle on his neck while the time passed, eventually I nodded off with my cheek pressed against the soft blanket breathing in the scent of sandalwood and soap.

 _ **Sirius POV**_

I watched as Remus bounced baby Harry on his knee. Harry gurgled and cooed and laughed, a large smile on both their faces. I smiled in response but I knew it didn't reach my eyes. How could it when I had to look at one of my best friends and my godson and know that I failed them both? I had failed with Remus by not trusting him and I had failed with Harry by not doing everything I could to keep him safe.

James had been wrong to choose me as Harry's godfather, Remus would have been better. Anyone would have been better than me.

Except for the traitor Pettigrew. The dirty rat deserved to rot in hell for what he did to James and Harry. Even thinking his surname made me furious. Most things did these days. How the dirty rat was able to one up me was still mind boggling.

I had chased Pettigrew down, tears blurring my vision. Hagrid had been there guarding the house while Dumbledore and McGonagall had made their way to Godric's Hollow to save James, he had told me I couldn't do anything to try to save James until the professors got there. I had left Hagrid with my flying motorcycle, told him I didn't need it anymore. It was true, I wouldn't need the damn bike once I had killed the rat that had ruined everything. My life, my best friends' lives, and my godsons.

Just thinking about it all made my chest hurt.

I had called Peter out the moment I found him, on killing Lily and James. He had tried to deny it but he had never been a good liar. Not when he was forced to do it when asked something point blank. When he could tell I was going to attack him one way or another he had started throwing curses at me. One after another. Dark curses I had only read in the darkest books from my family's library. Between curses I had bodily slammed him into the nearest wall making him drop his wand in the process.

" _How could you?!" I yelled shaking Peter so hard his head snapped back and forth against the wall. The shock had dazed him but that was about it. He may have been wincing in pain but there was a look in his eyes I couldn't ignore. The man in front of me was enjoying my anguish._

" _How could I? How could you. I may have planned their downfall but at least I wasn't in love with my best friend's wife." I stiffened in shock and horror filled me completely. How the hell did he_ know _? I had never told anyone! Made sure that no one would ever know my best kept secret. That I had loved my best friend's bird from the first time I saw her._

 _My shock gave Pettigrew enough time to snake my wand out of my back pocket. I watched in horror as my own wand was turned on me and I was blasted through the air. My body hit something hard, pain coursed through my body and I could feel blood dripping down my face. The edges of my vision became fuzzy and I watched as Pettigrew, my once best friend, stalked forward to kill me._

I woke with a gasp, jerking so fast my head hit the wall behind me. Pain flared through me and I cursed colorfully, rubbing the tender spot. Remus chuckled and I threw a dark look his way. He was sitting in the same chair as before, Harry asleep in his arms.

"I told you not to let me sleep." My voice was deep and gruff, thick with sleep and anger. To be perfectly honest I barely recognized it as my own.

"I know you did," Remus said shifting Harry into my arms. I looked down at my godson and felt another stab of self loathing as I took in the lightning shaped scar across his forehead. "But you needed some sleep. Speaking of which I should go wake Sleeping Beauty, visiting hours will be over in five minutes and the last thing we need is for Hermione to get yelled at by that scary medi-witch who hates us."

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews help me create a story that everyone loves. And the only way to make sure I know you all like it is with reviews telling me what you think, what you love and hate about it. Also any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated and I would give you credit if I used your idea in the Author's Note. Seriously guys every little bit helps.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Good evening** **everyone and happy Tuesday. I am very sorry for not updating sooner but life gets in the way. Same with writer's block. It comes at the worst times. I hope to update more in the future, all of my stories in fact.** **Please don't forget that I started a new story called** _ **My Mockingjay**_ **, it's** _ **The Hunger Games**_ **from Peeta's perspective so please go check it out.** **So today is January 17, 2017 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **Hermione POV**_

I sat in my wheelchair across from Dumbledore trying to explain my idea. Unfortunately my voice kept cracking and breaking at inopportune moments, it was a side effect of prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. It had taken some time for it to appear after I had woken up but it was quickly getting worse and worse. The first time my voice had cracked on me was a few days before when Sirius had woken me up after falling asleep next to James. I thought it had been a fluke, from lack of sleep, but it progressively became worse.

I should have been grateful that I only had a stutter and it wasn't worse but it was infuriating. Dumbledore was being extremely patient with me but I was getting flustered which made it so much worse. I could feel the tears burning behind my eyes but I would not let them fall. I would not be considered weak.

"Sir, I bel-" my words cut off with a small squeak when my tongue stopped working and I fisted my hands angrily.

"Take a deep breath Hermione and try again," Dumbledore said calmly. I closed my eyes and blew out a heavy breath.

"I believe w-we are in dan-danger." My body was trembling with the effort to get the words out. Tears of anger pricked behind my eyes and once again I wanted to take on Bellatrix. But that would be oh so foolish, I did not have the power to try and fight her. I didn't have enough fighting experience, not like Dumbledore or even Harry.  
"Why do you believe you and your friends are in danger Hermione?" Dumbledore asked pulling me out of my chaotic thoughts.

"The Death Ea-Eaters would want-t-t-" I cringed but continued after a moment. "me for infor-formation and to k-kill the oth-ers for Tom's pow-w-wers breaking."

"I believe you are right." Dumbledore said folding his hands together. "And I believe it would be best if you all shared a home together. It will be much easier to keep everyone safe that way."

"I ag-gree." I said stuttering painfully. "D-Do you have a p-plan for w-where we would l-l-live?"

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling brightly.

"What?!" I yelped shocked, my eyes bugging.

Dumbledore stared at me calmly over his half-moon spectacles. "I have already spoken to Sirius about it and he has already agreed to let James, Harry, Remus and yourself to live there with him. It is probably the safest place you could ever stay."  
"B-But what ab-about Mrs. Black?" I asked thinking of the large portrait of the mad woman in question.

"Ah, yes, Walburga Black. She had to be institutionalized after the downfall of Lord Voldemort." I blinked owlishly in shock and Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Walburga attacked her Muggle neighbors and tortured five of them in the name of the Dark Lord. It took four Aurors and some Muggle weapons from the police to take her down. All of the magic and weaponry hitting her at once overloaded her mind and body. She is now in a coma with zero point zero six percent chance of waking up."

"D-Does Sirius kn-know?" I asked trying to take all of the information in.

"He helped apprehend her." Dumbledore said simply. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"Me-Merlin what a m-mess." I mumbled shaking my head.

"Things can only go up from here Hermione, after all Lord Voldemort is gone." Dumbledore said trying to smile but the sparkle was gone from his eyes.

"D-Dumbledore -" I started but the man in question cut me off. "Please, Hermione, you can call me Albus. I have told you this before."

"Ok-kay Alb-bus," I said rubbing absently at my arm. "T-Tom isn't g-g-gone. He'll c-come back."

"I know he will Hermione, but I need to research the matter and -" I cut Dumbledore off rather rudely but the man needed to know.

"Albus h-he made Hor-Horcruxes." The ever present twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes vanished. "Horcruxes as in plural?"

"Y-Yes." The crack in my voice wasn't from my new disability but from my fear. It had been almost impossible to kill them the first time but to start all over again?

"This is very grave Hermione, do you remember where any of the Horcruxes were located?" Dumbledore asked turning to his bookcase and pulled a book off the bookcase. He started flipping through it quickly. I recognized it as the one I had Accio'd after Dumbledore had died.

"One. Har-ry told R-R-Ron and I th-that you and H-Harry found a-a look al-like in a cave." I said trying not to think of the horrendous locket and what happened because of it. The more I thought on the locket the more memories came flooding back. I gasped sharply and looked up. "The real-l one is-s at Grim-mauld Plac-ce!"

"Do you know where it was?" Dumbledore asked looking up from the book his glasses sliding down his nose.

"It was-s so l-long ago. I-I think i-it was in-n a cab-binet?" I said frowning trying to think back.

"Well at least it's somewhere to start." Dumbledore said closing the book, "but -"

The door slamming against the wall cut Dumbledore off and I screamed cringing back into my chair and pulled out my wand. Death Eaters! I knew they would find me! The spell was out of my mouth before I even realized I was casting. "Expelliarmus!"

Remus went flying through the air but Dumbledore quickly waved his wand through the air in an intricate pattern. I watched as Remus slowly floated back to the ground looking dazed.

"S-Sorry." I stuttered blushing brightly.

"Forget about it, it doesn't matter. James is awake!"

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews help me create a story that everyone loves. And the only way to make sure I know you all like it is with reviews telling me what you think, what you love and hate about it. Also any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated and I would give you credit if I used your idea in the Author's Note. Seriously guys every little bit helps.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Good morning** **everyone and happy Wednesday. I am very sorry I updated the wrong chapter for the wrong story. Please go back and read the previous chapter and then this one so it will make sense.** **Now on a side note please don't forget that I started a new story called** _ **My Mockingjay**_ **, it's** _ **The Hunger Games**_ **from Peeta's perspective so please go check it out.** **So today is January 18, 2017 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **Hermione POV**_

I rolled myself down the hall as fast as my hands would go. They got scuffed but I could care less. James was awake. That was all that mattered.

Remus ended up wheeling me the rest of the way. I smiled at him in thanks but he was so focused on getting to the room that he didn't see it. His tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth and he was almost running when he turned the last corner.

Healers were running in and out of James' room and Sirius and baby Harry were nowhere in sight. They must be in the room.

Dumbledore made his way into the sickroom and I went to follow but a large Medi-witch who looked as if she could be related to Attila the Hun slammed the door before we could go through.

"I loathe that bloody woman she's such a bitch!" Remus growled slapping one of the handles of my chair.

"W-What was that ab-about?" I asked my voice cracking in fear. Remus either heard it in my voice or could smell the fear on me and kneeled in front of me taking my hands into his scarred ones.

"That Medi-witch, Brunhilda, she hates Sirius, Harry and I." Remus said trying to help me stop shaking.

"Wh-Why?" I asked softly.

"To be perfectly honest, I have no idea. But she does and we've been trying to avoid her as much as we can. Honestly she's a nightmare." Remus said blowing a strand of blond hair out of his eyes.

"Why w-w-won't she l-let us-s in th-the room-m?" I asked pulling the sleeves of my giant grey sweater past my hands.

"Something about only family can go in there." At the dumbfounded look on my face Remus smiled. "Yeah, James is related to both Sirius and Dumbledore. Not closely mind you, but close enough that Brunhilda has no choice but to let them in there."

"I b-bet she d-doesn't like that-t." I said with a giggle.

"Oh she hates us with a passion." Remus said smiling. I opened my mouth to say something in return but a tortured screaming sob came from the hospital room. Remus paled terribly and my stomach dropped faster than I could say 'oh no' but I already knew what had happened. They had told him.

"NOOOOOOO LILY!" James screamed and I dropped my head into my hands to cover my ears. This was all my fault. I could have saved her but I hadn't. I had tried to tell them but I had been so sick with blood loss I had been delirious. But that was no excuse, this was entirely my fault and now a good man was widowed and a boy, my best friend, was without his mother.

I didn't realize I was sobbing until I felt Remus wiping away my tears. He was saying something, trying to comfort me but I couldn't take it in. I jerked away from him and quickly wheeled myself away from the chaos I had created.

"Hermione!" Remus yelled trying to grab my hand but I had already Apparated away, holding tightly to my chair so I wouldn't leave it behind. It was harder to Apparate than usual since I was holding onto the heavy chair with all my might and it was jerking wildly.

I had to fix the mistakes I had made and there was only one way to do that. I was going to hunt down every last Horcrux if it bloody killed me.

When the world finally stopped spinning I looked up at the gates that lead to Malfoy Manor. My heart was pounding madly in my chest, my boyfriend had been murdered here. Everyone in this house deserved to die. I started to wheel myself forward but a sharp voice stopped me.

"What the bloody hell are you playing at Hermione?!" I turned to look into the furious green eyes of Remus. He must have grabbed onto my wheelchair before I Apparated, I thought something had felt off.

Son of a bitch! Now what could I do?

 _ **Sirius POV**_

I watched silently as James cried silently into his hands. His tears and sobs cut into me like a knife and all I wanted to do was bring his wife back for him. Harry, thankfully, was sleeping soundly in a small bed I had transfigured for him. The Medi-witches and healers had wanted to give James calming droughts and dreamless sleep potion but Dumbledore had firmly told them not to. When I asked him why, why he wouldn't give my best friend some sort of relief he said that it would be twice as hard when he finally forced himself to feel the pain and that it could possibly overpower him. Or he would end up dependent on the potions and it would take over his life. Neither option sounded particularly good.

"Lily." James muttered staring blankly out the window. "Lily."

"What do we do Dumbledore?" I asked watching as James held the pillow close to him as if it would give him some sort of comfort. It wouldn't, I knew that much from past experience.

"We'll have to watch him closely, make sure he's healing both physically and mentally but it will take time. Time will be the only thing that will help him heal from this." Dumbledore watched James sadly for a moment and then shook his head.

"Once he's healed though he will move in with you at Grimmauld Place with the others." I nodded silently my lips pursed. So he had talked with Hermione and she had agreed. Good.

"How long will it take him do you think?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"A week at the most probably less but -"

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY MENTAL WHAT DID YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN?!" Dumbledore and I exchanged a look then ran out into the hall. Remus was shaking with restrained anger and trying to heal a deep dark burn on Hermione's hand. She was crying hard and I gaped as I got a closer look. An M had been branded into her hand,

"Merlin! What happened?" I asked running forward.

"Hermione went to attack the Malfoys!" Remus all but spat carefully setting Hermione's hand on her knee. I turned to look at Hermione, my mouth open but Dumbledore's soft voice cut me off from my chaotic churning thoughts.

"There's one there." It wasn't a question but a statement. Silence. Remus and I exchanged a confused look but Hermione nodded her head once.

"I'll send Alastor over there at once." Hermione frowned but nodded again. "Don't ever try something like this again."

Dumbledore didn't say it harshly, he said it softly. As if it pained him to even have to say the words. And somehow I knew that that hurt Hermione worse than the M that was branded into her hand.

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews help me create a story that everyone loves. And the only way to make sure I know you all like it is with reviews telling me what you think, what you love and hate about it. Also any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated and I would give you credit if I used your idea in the Author's Note. Seriously guys every little bit helps.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Good morning** **everyone and happy Monday.** **I am very sorry for not updating sooner but life gets in the way. Okay everyone I need to be completely honest, I've been having a very hard time finding any interest to write. I really do love it but for some reason I have lost my muse. I think I will try re-reading some of my favorite Fanfictions and re-read the series. Here's hoping my muse/interest comes back. Now on a side note please don't forget that I started a new story called** _ **My Mockingjay**_ **, it's** _ **The Hunger Games**_ **from Peeta's perspective so please go check it out.** **So today is March 27, 2017 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **Hermione POV**_

I stared at the ceiling and counted the square tiles. This was my twenty-sixth time doing this in the last five hours. At least I thought it had been five hours. I had no idea how much time had passed since Dumbledore had locked me in James' hospital room. While I had promised not to try to go after any more horcruxes Dumbledore no longer trusted my judgement and locked me in James' room with a special one-way spell. Only someone outside the room could come in.

James didn't seem to mind the company. He was too busy crying to even notice me. It was depressing sharing a room with him and if I was being perfectly honest I hated him a little bit. I hated the man sobbing on and off next to me. He was a reminder of my failure and I loathed him for it.

Screw it, I was going to find a way out of here if it bloody killed me. I tried to push myself up from the bed but my injured hand flared and I had to stuff my sweater in my mouth to muffle my screams. Tears blurred my vision but I tried again to push myself into my wheelchair. Unfortunately I misjudged the distance and fell to the ground hard. The bed clipped my injured arm and I bit my lip so hard I could taste blood. It felt like I had been stung by a hundred bees. Bloody fucking hell that hurt.

I pushed myself up off the floor and somehow got myself back into the bed. Don't ask me how I did it but I did. I almost passed out but I was alive.

Stupid. So bloody stupid. I was never trying that again.

The door opened making me jump and Sirius walked into the room. His eyes were extremely bloodshot and I could see Remus holding Harry and talking to Dumbledore behind him.

"Oh good, he's asleep." I frowned and turned to look at James. Hmmm, when had his sobs turned to snores?

"H-How mad-d is he?" I asked faintly counting the little dots on the ceiling tiles.

"Extremely." I humphed in response as Sirius tossed my beaded bag on the bed. He ran a hand through his greasy hair and sat on the edge of my bed. "What in the name of Merlin were you thinking Hermione? Going to confront the Malfoys? To kill a bloody horcrux? Are you mental?!"

I didn't respond, only crossed my arms and turned to look out the window.

"None of this is your fault Hermione, you know that, right?" I bit my lip, hard. "Hermione, you did everything you could to save them. And from what I can tell James was supposed to die."

I clenched my eyes together tightly. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it.

"Who-o told y-you th-at?" I asked before I could stop myself. For the first time since I had seen Sirius in this time his eyes were alight and his lips were curled into something resembling a smile.

"I figured it out on my own, I'm really not as stupid as everyone thinks I am." I blinked owlishly before turning to look back out the window. "But Hermione you have to stop blaming yourself, besides there is plenty blame to go around."

"D-Don't blame your-s-s-self." I stuttered thickly around my uncooperative tongue.

Sirius chuckled humorlessly. "Oh but I do. My best friend is all but comatose because I didn't trust my other best friend. Pettigrew, the dirty fucking rat, started whispering that Remus was a spy for the other side. Because of that we picked Peter to be the Secret Keeper, I talked James and L-Lily into it. Lily..." The pain in Sirius' eyes cut into me like a knife. I recognized that look of anguish. Of confusion and emptiness. He had loved Lily. Loved her deeper than a friend. I silently placed my uninjured hand on his. He flinched and pulled away as if I had stung him. "Like I said, plenty of blame to go around."

"I-f it's not my fault-t-t then it's-s certainly n-not yours-s." I muttered fiddling absently with the mint blanket covering my legs.

Sirius shook his head and looked out the window. "This conversation is deteriorating rapidly, besides I came here to tell you I'm springing you. I'm taking you to Grimmauld Place to recuperate. But if you leave the house once to hunt the horcruxes Albus told me to tell you that he'll have you locked up in the long-term spell damage ward here at the end of the hall." I stared at Sirius in horror. "Indefinitely."

Dumbledore would never do that! At least not the Dumbledore I had known in my time.

"Hermione, he doesn't want to do that, you know he doesn't want to, he just wants you to be safe and have a long life. You could have gotten yourself killed with the stunt you pulled if it hadn't been for Remus. If this is what it takes to keep you alive then so be it. Now can you pack yourself or do you want me to do it?"

I curled my hands into fists and let out a frustrated breath, "I'll be ready in five minutes."

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews help me create a story that everyone loves. And the only way to make sure I know you all like it is with reviews telling me what you think, what you love and hate about it. Also any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated and I would give you credit if I used your idea in the Author's Note. Seriously guys every little bit helps.**


End file.
